memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Status report
Episode 1.11 Proving Ground (Earth, Starfleet Headquarters) 11 minutes earlier At Starfleet Command Captain Martin is leaning on the window seal looking out at shuttles coming and going, when Typhuss shows up. Hey man you got the call as well John says looking at Typhuss. Yeah, do you know what's going on? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. No not really but let's go see what's going on John says as both him and Typhuss walk to Admiral Shelby's office. (Admiral Shelby's office) Both Typhuss and John walk into her office. Gentlemen great to see you two again I bet you two are wondering why I pulled you both from your respective patrol duties Admiral Shelby says to both Captains Kira and Martin. I am says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Shelby. Same here ma'am Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Shelby as well. She hands them a padd. Cadet training? Captain Martin says as he looks at the padd as well then hands it to Typhuss. Cadet training, I have better things to do and we are at war with the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Shelby. Shelby gets up from her chair. Guys understand you two are the best officers we've got and with all the other Captains out there right now fighting the Xindi, we're a bit short handed in training teachers and you guys are the only ones I could think of to do it so please do this for me not as your commanding officer but as a friend Shelby says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. All right, I will do it says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Shelby. Same here Elizabeth you can count on us John says as he looks at her. And they leave her office. (Main bridge, red alert) Lights flickering as console screens fizz in and out as coolant vents from the ceiling Captain Martin gets up from the floor and sees the main bridge in shambles from the explosion. Typhuss where are you Captain Martin says as he slowly gets up and looks for Captain Kira. Over here says Typhuss as he gets up from the floor and walks over to John. What the hell was that John says looking at Typhuss. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. John helps the cadets up and they go to their stations as John goes to the tactical officer and sees Cadet Peterson dead from a piece of sharpel in his neck. We've lost Peterson John says as he gets up and looks at the tactical console read out screens. Typhuss walks up to John at the tactical station. John, I will take over tactical says Typhuss as he looks at John. You sure man John says as he looks at Typhuss. I served on the USS Kansas, a Galaxy class starship, I will be fine says Typhuss as he looks at John. That's not what I meant man I meant taking orders from me are you fine with that? John asked Typhuss. I'm fine with that, that really wasn't Kira on that Bajoran shuttle it was a hologram says Typhuss as he looks at John. No it wasn't man John says looking at Typhuss. Then we need to leave the Romulan Neutral Zone before a Romulan warbird shows up says Typhuss as he looks at John. Agreed, Cadet Hailey get us out of here Captain Martin says looking at Cadet Hailey. Cadet Hailey engages the impulse engines. This could get us out of here easily Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. What will? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. The impulse engines John says as he's looking at Typhuss. Cadet Hailey, how long until we cross the Romulan Neutral Zone says Typhuss as he looks at Cadet Hailey. Cadet Hailey looks at the read out. We're almost cleared of the Neutral Zone Cadet Hailey says as she looks over her shoulder.